


One Hell of a Dance

by warblerweisman



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, everyone is juniors except Mick and Len, highschool!au, joe is a good dad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: At a high school dance, anything can happen.





	One Hell of a Dance

"I still can't believe you're taking that nerd to homecoming." Lisa said, with a shake of her head. Len countered, "Yes, but you're taking his best friend, so you have no room to judge me." "Yeah but Cisco is different. He's a cool nerd." She whined, as she watched her brother adjust his tie. "Alright. Let's go get Mick and his girl, and we can all pick up our dorks." 

"Barry calm down." Cisco tried to ease, as they sat in the West Family's living room. Iris couldn't help but chuckle. She and Eddie weren't leaving until Barry and Cisco's dates got there, along with Caitlin and whoever this Mick guy was. Joe couldn't help but be proud of his kids. "Barry son sit still." He said, which finally got Barry to actually sit down between Cisco and Iris. Even once he was seated, his foot still tapped frantically. "Kinda hard. I mean, I'm going to homecoming with with my boyfriend whos a senior and everyone thinks Lenny and his friend are planning something." Joe's eyebrows furrowed. "What's so special about this Snart kid anyway?" Barry opened his mouth to speak, but got cut off by Eddie's answer. "Him and Mick are the resident bad boys in school." "Which is why I still question why he would want to actually date and be seen with the president of Science club, who he cheats off of in Chem." Barry said, slightly giving up his hope of Len actually showing up, thinking this had just been some elaborate joke

It was when Barry had given up hope that a knock came at the door. Iris was the one who had the nerve to go and open it. It was the four people they'd been waiting on. Len, Lisa, Mick, and Caitlin filed in one by one. "You don't look half bad in red Scarlet." Barry's face flushed a bit. "Thanks.." He said happily. 

They sat there staring at each other, till Mick spoke up, his arm around Caitlin's waist, "Let's get this show on the road. We have a dance to ruin." Caitlin rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "You will do no such thing." Joe smiled. For most of their time in school, the three of them had mainly only had each other, plus Iris. He couldn't help but be proud that here his son and his best friends in the world stood, actually smiling, and about to head out for the night of their lives. Joe smiled, "Hold on, I'm taking pictures." Barry stood at Len's side with a smile. He stood next to him with Len's hand on the small of his back, as Joe took pictures of them together, then of Cisco and Lisa, and lastly of Caitlin and Mick. He smiled. "Alright now you guys can leave." 

Mick smirked as they all filed outside two by two. "I call shot gun." Len shook his head with a smile. "Nope. You and your redhead are in the back with Lisa and Cisco." Lisa looked a little confused. "But there's 3 seats in the back, and four people." Caitlin smiled and got in the car. "Because you Cisco and Mick will actually be in seats. I'll be in Mick's lap." Mick smirked and buckled the seat belt once he was sure she always comfortable. Iris got in Eddie's car. Barry was the last one to actually get in. He was still nervous, but it was calmed once he felt Len's hand on his own. "Don't be nervous Scarlet. This will be fun. I promise." Barry smiled haphazardly. "Thanks Lenny."

Lisa’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, did he just call you Lenny? You even get mad at me for calling you that!” Len nodded. “Yes, but Barry's different.” Barry smirked a little. “By which your brother means I get to call him that in exchange for him always copying my math homework.” Len nodded. “Well yeah, cause you can’t resist my pout Scarlet. Don’t act like you can.” Cisco’s eyebrows raised. “Why do you always call Bary that?” Len smirked and looked back at Cisco, since they were stopped at a redlight. “I would explain, but I’m pretty sure you don’t want the dirty details of your best friend’s sex life.” Barry felt blood rise in his face. “Leonard Snart so help me if you say one more word about that I will let you fail your finals so you don’t graduate.” Len rolled his eyes as he kept driving. “You and I both know that’s an empty threat babe.” Barry crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah I know, but it sounded mean enough.” Len chuckled a bit and kept is focus on the road. “Barry darling, let’s be logical here. You couldn’t be threatening if you tried.” Barry crossed his arms over his chest. “Shut up, I can totally be threatening.” Caitlin smiled a little. “Barry your boyfriend has a point. You are about as menacing as a growling puppy.” Bary just glanced out the window pouting the rest of the ride.

Once they actually got inside they started to have fun, aside from Cisco, who stood against the wall, awkwardly messing with his hair. Lisa walked up to him with a smile. “You okay sweetheart?” Cisco nodded and tied his hair back. “I..Yeah. What would make you think I’m not okay?” Lisa stood next to him. “Cause you’ve been standing here messing with your hair for the past ten minutes while me Cait, and Iris were in the bathroom.” Cisco felt the blush rise in his face. “I.. Uhm.. Things like this are just kinda intimidating to me for some reason.” Lisa smiled and took his hand. “Cisco, you have me, and all of our friends around you. Forget everyone else in this room. Forget everyone else in this damn town.” She draped her arms over Cisco’s shoulders. “Tonight is about us.” Cisco leaned closer and kissed her gently. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.” 

“Mick don’t you dare.” She said firmly, as she tried to pull her boyfriend away from the punch bowl. “But princess cmon. Everyone is expecting me or Snart to spike the punch. It’ll be fun. Promise.” Caitlin rolled her eyes. “There really is no way I’m talking you out of this, is there?” Mick shook his head, and took out the two water bottles he’d snuck in his jacket, and gave the nod to Len.

“Barry darling will you excuse me for a moment? I Have some business to attend to.” Barry looked at him with a pout. “You promised me one night of not doing anything bad Lenny. You promised.” Len bit his lip. “You also said that I could have one last prank with Mick.” Barry crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine break your promise, but you’re not getting as much as a kiss at the end of the night.” Len bit his lip, and went over to Mick. 

“Wait, what do you mean we’re not doing this? I snuck in two water bottles full of vodka into your sister’s purse!” Mick said with an exasperated sigh. Len shook his head. “Mick you don’t understand. I made a promise to Barry that I wouldn’t pull anything tonight. I want him to still believe in me. He’s got a good heart. I don’t want to break that.” Mick smiled a little. “You’ve gone soft on the kid.”Len smiled and rolled his eyes. “You say that like you haven't completely melted for Snow.” Mick glared at him. “That is not the point. The point is, are we spiking the punch or not?” Len shook his head. “No, we can drink those after we drop them off at home. Detective West wants Barry home no later than 11:30.”

The rest of the night went well. Barry was honestly surprised that his date was well behaved once it got late, he was waiting outside for the others, when Iris came up to him. He smiled. “Hey, where’s Eddie?” Iris smiled and adjusted her corsage. “He’s pulling his car up here. He didn’t want me walking that far in heels this late.” She said shaking her head, “So where is your bad boy with a good heart?” Barry smiled. “He’s gotta find his sister and Cisco so we can all pile back into his car and leave.” He grinned and ran a hand through his hair. “And I’ll have you know Len was actually well behaved and was sweet the whole night.” Iris smiled and looked up when she saw the the group Barry was waiting for step outside. Mick smiled and had one arm around Caitlin’s waist. “Cmon Barr. Len wants to get you home before curfew.” He glanced at Iris. “Hey little miss dates a snitch.” Iris rolled her eyes as she watched Barry get up to walk next to his boyfriend. “Eddie isn’t a snitch!” She called out as the six of them walked away.” 

Len had him home with 15 minutes to spare. He left his car running to walk Barry to the door. He smiled and kissed his cheek. “I had a really great time Barry.” Barry smiled and kissed him gently. “I did too. Didn’t think you were the type who would actually want to slow dance.” Len chuckled. “I didn’t think you and Ramon had that kind of moved in you, or for that matter that you could sing.” Barry blushed. “You know I’m in choir for a reason.” Len smiled and gently played with his hair. “You deserve more solos, your voice is phenom-” He stopped what he was saying when he heard his car speeding off. He groaned. “Looks like I’m walking home.” Barry bit his lip. “Let me go talk to Joe.” He said and headed inside. Joe was waiting downstairs for both of them to get home. “Have fun Barr?” Barry nodded. “I did, but we kinda have a problem.” Joe immediately looked concerned. “What did he do?” Barry shook his head. “No. Len didn’t do anything. Caitlin’s sort of boyfriend did it. He took Lenny’s car. He’s having to walk home this late in the dark.” Joe bit his lip, and thought for a moment. “He can sleep on the couch.” Barry looked up at him hopefully. “If I promise no funny business, can he sleep upstairs in my room?” Joe bit his lip. “Door cracked, no funny business….” Barry grinned and headed back out. He could see the dark blue of his boyfriend’s blazer. “Lenny, Joe said you could sleep here if you want. Upstairs with me, just cuddling.” Len smirked. “Yeah? You think you couldn’t keep quiet?” Barry blushed. “Dammit, just get in the house.”


End file.
